Pilot (Part 4-6)
Pilot is the first episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into six chapters and set during the weeks of September 17 and 24, 2012. Fresh on the heels of last year's Nationals win, newly-married and soon-to-be-father Will Schuester tries to recapture the life of his former New Directions, now all-since either graduated or transferred, with a new set of students. Going up against McKinley's cruel high school caste system and facing harsh criticism from everyone around him, Will is determined to bring together a new family with their own strengths and talents. From this episode, it introduces major plot lines such as: Will's efforts to balance his new family and new club, Caroline and Nikki Hardy's fierce rivalry, and Sue's unending motivation to tear the Glee Club apart. The episode was written by Caroline Idina Fabray and ray4ruffles. The Plot The plot of the second week of Pilot is broken into three chapters: Part 4 After gym, Caroline exits the showers to find her normal clothes have been stolen by The Jenns. Determined not to let them ruffle her, she leaves in her gym clothes for Algebra, promptly getting slushied by Nikki Hardy and a group of Jocks. In the bathroom, she is befriended by Katie Benett, the first person at school not to ask her about her sister upon first hearing her name. Katie helps retrieve Caroline's clothes from the dumpster, as well as clean her off, and the two are instant-friends. Upon entering the halls, Caroline spots Nikki and approaches her to show she's recovered her clothing, though Nikki comments they smell like garbage. Caroline, undeterred, warns Nikki that she's had enough of the older girl's tricks and is declaring war. She then rejoins Katie and the two walk away. In Sue's office the Cheerio Coach is insulting Nina, Annie, and Michelle for joining Glee. Nina is curious, however, about why Stassi Moran, Nikki's best friend and right-hand man, is sitting with them. Sue informs them that she's learned from her previous mistakes with the Glee Club, and is going to let the girls remain part of both teams, though the younger Annie and Michelle are commanded to take orders from Stassi and Nina. She informs them that her new goal is to recruit Caroline as a Cheerio, showing them an advanced gymnastic routine on the internet during one of her competitions. When Stassi asks about Nikki, Sue says she'll deal with her, and that the girls better join Team Fabray quickly if they want to stay Cheerios. Outside of the office, Nina asks Stassi what the plan is, to which the other girl replies unhappily that they'll have to rebel against Nikki and join the club like Sue says. The four girls then plan to intercept an attack on Caroline planned for later. Stassi manages to disable two of the attackers, but Carter Macy and Nikki Hardy are still approaching with slushies. However, Caroline surprises all of them by responding to their assault with one of her own, hitting Carter straight in the face with red slushie. As Carter moves forward to retaliate, Stassi, Nina, Annie, and Michelle get in the way. Stassi tells Nikki to call off the feud, which stuns the Captain. When they refuse to move, though, Nikki dumps slushie all over her former friend and tells her that she's changing with the times. As the others help her and Caroline to the bathroom to clean up, Stassi sings Set Fire to the Rain as her audition song, lamenting on the loss of the friendship, status, and life she'd worked so hard for. In the Choir Room, Will tries to break the ice by having the kids go around and introduce themselves. Stassi tells him that everyone already knows who's worth knowing in the room, and announces their going to start rehearsing their first group song. Many suggestions are made-- Adele, Coldplay, RENT-- but Will instead assigns them Don't Stop Believing. After spending most of the rehearsal practicing, however, the team is frustrated that they still can't work together, and are starting to complain about the song choice. Will continues them to keep trying, but after two days with little improvement, the team begins to bicker amongst themselves and culminates with Liam, Andrew, Stassi, Annie, Nina, Michelle, and Caroline quitting the team. Will watches the kids leave astounded by the scene, but turns to the remaining group and directs them to start from the beginning. Part 5 Will is lamenting to Emma about the sudden loss of the new members of his group, wondering if it's Sue's doing. Emma guesses that perhaps the students are just disheartened by the group's rough start, and that if he just sticks with it, he'll be able to get back what he had last year. Although Teddy and Andrew both called to apologize the previous night, Liam is by himself in the halls, not ready to forgive them. Matt Vargus appears, taking his camera and bullying him. Suddenly the Jock is knocked off balance from behind, and both boys are amazed to see Andrew. Andrew stammers out for Vargus to leave Liam alone while Liam sneaks his camera back into his bag. However, both boys are taken by the Jocks and thrown into a dumpster. Andrew and Liam emerge, with the former telling his friend he's still an idiot, but he's going to back his play regardless. As they get out of the dumpster, Teddy is standing there with Handiwipes and all three boys make up. Stassi is sitting in the bleachers eating part of a Luna Bar, having skipped first period and trying to avoid Nikki. Despite having Sue ecstatic over her leading a walk-out with Caroline from Glee, Stassi was miserable. Nikki appears claiming to come in neutrality, and the two girls gossip about Addie Baxter. Nikki also mentions that she's been taken off the Wolf Wall for locking a girl in a locker. She tells Stassi that she knows she's playing an angle, and asks if Caroline is worth it. Stassi replies that the girl isn't Head Bitch material, but she's got moxie. Apparently satisfied, Nikki warns her friend that she can't go easy on her, and that Carter Macy is looking for payback and TA's third period. The two girls smile and part ways. Emma is going over papers for the school paper during lunch and is informed by Addie Baxter that the AV president, Bai "Bailey" Walker hasn't handed over the camera for the photographer covering the football game. She goes to the Media Room and runs into Teddy, where the two have an awkward chat about "things". They're interrupted by Bailey, and Emma enters, asking for the camera. She and the junior have a discussion over the paper, which Bailey used to run before stepping down last month, when Rhi Gauthier enters with the camera in question. Emma agrees to sign out the camera before its processing and take responsibility for any damage, and quickly leaves. During Health class, Roxie receives a note to go to the office, but is intercepted by Dalton, who wrote it. He explains that he's an Office Assistant this period and wanted to talk to her. They go to the Music Room, where Dalton wonders how they went from thirteen to five in one day. They both know the answer-- Journey. Dalton laments that it was over before it started, and Roxie silently thinks it has to do with the others being afraid of putting themselves out there. When Dalton replies out loud that being scared is a stupid reason to quit, she wonders if she'd spoken out loud, but apparently he just understood her silence. He comments that she must have "all sorts of rocks rolling around", and that they should think of a way to get everyone back. Dalton explains that this is important to him because he wants to be liked for himself, for something he deserves, and not just because he lucked into it. Roxie responds that the moments right now are all that they have, and he's surprised that she spoke up. He replies that they should get to work and they head to the library's music section. Part 6 Nina is trying to text and weave through the halls at the same time before spotting Stassi in front of the auditorium. She informs the other Cheerio that she has to meet Figgins there after school, to which Stassi responds she also got a note to meet the principal. Michelle appears with a similar message, and the girls begin to warily speculate who could have sent the message. When Annie appears, she guesses their cover is blown, but Caroline appears showing them a similar paper. Stassi advises the group to get out of the hallway just in case, and the girls shuffle into the room to see shadows on stage. Suddenly Teddy throws on the switch, and the group recognizes him, Liam, and Andrew. As Emma, Everett, and Dylan join them, they try to decipher the note. Caroline wonders if they're in trouble, to which a voice replies "Not exactly." Will gathers his papers and enters the Music Room, finding it empty. Sue appears at the door and comments on the apparent loss of his entire team happily, and his heart drops, but then he realizes not even Brad is there. He wanders toward the auditorium in confusion. Dalton admits that he called the meeting because he wanted to talk to the whole group, and Stassi is impressed at his deviousness. When Liam asks if Will put him up to it, Dalton replies that it was his and Roxie's idea, and he thinks they're all idiots. He knows the risk of being in Glee, and he's willing to take it anyways, and wonders what everyone else's excuse is for not sticking it out. He tells them that this club is the opportunity to show people who they really are, and he thinks they're afraid of letting others see it. Dalton reminds them that just because they're not the last New Directions doesn't mean they can't be great anyways; that their assignment was a group number, and even though they're all different, if they put forward their best efforts they can be something special. He holds up the music folder and asks who's in. Will enters the auditorium to the team singing Live Like There's No Tomorrow, and bursts into applause at the end. When he asks why they changed their minds, Annie tells him that they're not scared of themselves anymore, and Everett argues that if the National's Trophy would be lonely without them. Happily, Will tells them to take it from the top. Songs Category:Episodes